


【中文翻译】Fist over Heart

by LuluLecter



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Fisting, Flashbacks, I Don't Even Know, Illya's Hands, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Unorthodox Coping Mechanisms, We-Almost-Died Sex, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuluLecter/pseuds/LuluLecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“还好吗，cowboy？”Illya的口音重了许多，但他的声音依然冷静沉稳，连一丝颤抖都没有，仿佛现在正让Napoleon颤抖抽搐、濒临高潮的人不是他一样。</p>
<p>“唔…”Napoleon的回答被蒙在枕头里，而他完全不知道这究竟算不算回答。他究竟是想说自己不好，或是还好，或是“求你了Illya。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	【中文翻译】Fist over Heart

**Author's Note:**

> 中文翻译，原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/5004154/chapters/11497927?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_45788138

雨一直下。沉重的雨滴成片地打在车顶上，像是来自远方的枪声，残酷无情，无休无止。

雨水从他的后领钻进去，顺着脊骨蜿蜒而下，冰冷透骨。他前额的头发被雨水打湿，杂乱无章地垂下来；指缝间残余的血水被稀释开来，在他的手腕上划出数道淡粉色的痕迹，它们最终被他身下泥泞的土地吸收殆尽。他躺在潮湿的地面上，嘴里尝到泥土天然的苦涩味道。

Napoleon眨了眨眼，雨水——或是眼泪，正从他的睫毛上不断滴落下来，把他的视线绞得模糊一片。他茫然盯着不远处的牧马人，它的后轮被精准地一枪打爆，如今已然报废了。

我应该爬起来，他模模糊糊地想。他应该赶紧想方设法离开，离开这个鬼地方，否则一旦那些杂种回来查看，就会发现他还没死透。  
但是这些雨太沉重了。把他紧紧压在地上，毫无还手之力。他浑身湿冷，内心还有一丝歉疚。就躺在这里多好，就闭上眼睛，就别去想自己已是孑然一身。就在这时Illya——

 

Illya——

 

猛地掌掴了他的左臀，尖锐的刺痛令Napoleon瑟缩一下，颤抖着被拉回现实。他的身下床褥柔软，赤裸的后背暴露在有些微凉的空气中。Illya的手掌正轻抚着他的臀瓣，像是在为他拂去刚刚的疼痛。

“还好吗，cowboy？”Illya的口音重了许多，但他的声音依然冷静沉稳，连一丝颤抖都没有，仿佛现在正让Napoleon颤抖抽搐、濒临高潮的人不是他一样。

“嗯…”Napoleon的回答被蒙在枕头里，而他完全不知道这究竟算不算回答。他究竟是想说自己不好，或是还好，或是“求你了Illya。”  
“唔。”Illya沉着地应了一声，甚至有些冷静过头了，似乎对他真正的意图毫不在意。他突然抽动了一下Napoleon体内含着的手指，让Napoleon无助的呻吟出声，只能在床单上扭动战栗。

“看来还能再加一根。”

说着Illya小心地分开Napoleon体内自己的手指，几乎把他打开到了一个不可能的宽度。Illya的手指长而有力，指节宽厚，已经有三根被Napoleon含在体内，但是Illya打定主意要让Napoleon倾其所有。Illya的另一只手握住他的一边臀肉，好把他打的更开。他的手掌几乎能把他的半边臀肉完全包住，天啊他的手真大。Napoleon很明白这一点，他当然明白，他曾花费了数个小时抚摸它，研究它，记住它；他曾见过它们怎样端着Stechkin 冲锋枪；他曾见过它们怎样被放置在Gaby窄小的后背上，保护她脱险；他也曾见过——

 

当Illya被他们拖走时，它们怎样徒劳无力地摸索着，抓挠着。为了控制住Illya他们动用了四个人，毫不在意地拖行着他，让他的头不断撞在石头上和树根上。当他们在一片漆黑的森林中看到Napoleon时Illya的双眼不可置信地瞪大了。他们不能就这样结束，不能，至少不应该像这样。但随后Illya被他们拖走了，沉重的雨落下来了，远处的枪声响了。Napoleon痛苦地嘶喊——

 

嘶喊——

 

Illya把小指也加进来了。毫无预警，迅速但谨慎。现在他的体内有四根手指了。Napoleon的身体下意识地绷紧了，这太多了，他做不到的，他接受不了这么多。有一瞬间他觉得自己会因为这种撕裂的刺痛而失去意识。他被彻底打开了，从内而外，一览无余。  
“呼吸。”Illya轻声说。Napoleon尝试着缓缓呼吸，但他只能断断续续地吸气，还被空气呛住了，狼狈地咳嗽着，喘息着，感到视野的边缘泛出了灰色。

他感到一阵恐慌挤压着他的胸口，但随后Illya的左手滑过他的后背，抚上他的肩颈，停留在他削尖的肩胛中央，温暖而安抚。

“呼吸。”Illya重复道，Napoleon遵从了，因为这是Illya的要求，而Illya很少真正向他要求些什么。忽然间他喉咙中的阻塞消失了，他于是迫不及待地用力呼吸着，肺叶扩张到近乎疼痛的地步。

最终他慢慢平静下来，当他完全找回自己的意识，他翻涌的呼吸已经快要归于无波。他感到自己的感官正在渐渐淡化，集中于几处，Illya放在他脖颈上固定着他的手掌，Illya放在他身体里逐渐让他分崩离析的手指。最初被打开的疼痛已经渐渐平息，随之而来的是一种混合着惶恐与难以自拔的奇异感受，他被打开的太彻底了，毫无遮蔽，脆弱不堪。他彻底放弃了对身体的掌控，放任自己在这两处感受中浮游摇摆。Illya用双手把他摧毁得片甲不剩，同时又重新拼合了他。

“还好吗？”Illya的声音粗粝，但没有丝毫动摇。

Napoleon点了点头，不相信Illya本人像他的声音那样平静。享受了片刻Illya的手指梳理他头发的那种缱绻的安抚。他长长呼吸着，希望自己放松下来，专心于眼前。他需要被拆解，被粉碎，这种渴求在他的心底盘旋已久，难以名状，他希望，他相信Illya的双手能够清空他的大脑，让他忘掉那些——

 

雨，泥泞的地面，苦涩的绝望，Illya深陷在泥土里的手指，Illya空洞的双眼，枪声，打在车顶的雨声，无休无止，无休——

 

“等一下。”Illya突然说道，并把手指撤了出去。Napoleon喘息着，努力适应着突然的空虚感，心中骤然放松与迷惑不满相互交织着。但不等他彻底理清状况，一只手坚实地握住他的肩膀，另一只握着他的腰胯，Napoleon毫无反抗地让Illya把他翻了过来，在Illya给他的后背和头部下面垫上枕头时下意识地配合着他的动作。

Napoleon冲着Illya茫然地眨了眨眼，Illya眼神柔和地看着他，露出个难得的笑容。

“好多了。”他满意地点点头，重新把自己嵌进Napoleon的双腿之间，膝盖轻轻抵着Napoleon的大腿内侧。床头的凡士林已经半空，盖子不知道跑到哪里去了，大概是几个小时前打开的时候掉在了床上。Illya伸手拿过它，用两指又挖出一大块膏体涂在手上，直到整只手上都闪着滑腻的光泽。他的左手在Napoleon的胯骨上游走，手指勾勒着骨骼的线条，把他固定在原地。另一只手在Napoleon的半软阴茎周围打转，它正随着动作慢慢变硬。但Illya没有在此流连，而是继续向下，握住Napoleon的双球，迅速地施以几下轻柔的爱抚，然后再一次来到他的穴口，那里的肌肉松软，因为之前被入侵过的记忆而抽搐收缩着。

“看着我。”Illya的声音嘶哑，Napoleon几乎要露出笑容，除此之外他还能做什么呢？他看向Illya，他似乎总是看着Illya。从他们相遇的第一天开始，透过那道挡风玻璃，隔着那道柏林墙。他看着Illya，就如他现在一样：Illya眉头微皱，双眼幽暗，专心致志，把四根手指放进Napoleon的身体里。Napoleon依然看着他，看着他上下扫动的眼睫，看着他的双唇随着手指的缓慢深入而微微开启；Napoleon感受着他，感受着身体里那只手上肌肉的运动，感受着那些手指并拢在一起，感受到他把拇指贴着手掌挤进来，这样他就感觉不到那些——

 

雨，泥泞的土地，寒冷，悲痛，泪水——

 

泪水——

 

在Illya的拇指挤进他的穴口时终于从Napoleon的脸上滑落。包含了疼痛、心有余悸以及太多的情感。他在Illya的手上颤抖着，身体紧绷成一张弓，抽搐喘息着。Illya的手指搅动着他最柔软的深处，他因这种感觉而战栗，目光未从Illya的脸上离开半分。

Illya停住了，彻底静止着。他看向自己的手臂，Napoleon已经吞到了手腕。Illya的脸上有一种Napoleon以前从未看过的神情，震惊又带一点畏怯，像是不敢相信Napoleon真的能做到。像是他还不曾知晓，无论何物，只要他要，甚至不用开口，Napoleon都会给他。那个撒谎成性的惯偷，那个自私贪婪的窃贼，永远会不惜一切代价，毫不犹豫地把一切都给他。心甘情愿，无怨无悔。

他们的目光相遇了。Illya眼中一片阴沉的风暴，Napoleon眼中充斥着模糊的泪水。他们的目光在Napoleon赤裸的躯体之上胶着着，难以言喻的深情自他们的眼神中满溢，沿着床榻逡巡，最终蔓延一室。Napoleon看着他，像虔诚而卑微的祭品，此生所属，永世追随。  
“你很美。”Illya轻声说。而Napoleon只能为他声音中直击灵魂的赤城叹息，呜咽。然后Illya的嘴唇抿成一条紧紧的线，坚定地再次抽动着他的手，扫过Napoleon体内的敏感点。快感与疼痛交替冲刷着Napoleon体内的每一根神经。他感到双眼无法控制地渐渐阖上，然后他看到——

 

一闪而过的光亮，坠落在车顶的雨滴，沾满鲜血的双手，Illya空洞的双眼，太阳穴上印着弹孔的Illya，居高临下看着他的Illya。拥覆着他的Illya，充斥着他的Illya，把他撕碎，又把他重组。然后就只剩下黑暗中快感的余韵，一圈一圈。再然后随之而来的是空白的寂静——

 

寂静——

 

甚至当他开始回过神来时这种感觉依然没有完全消退，他大汗淋漓，越过极限，只余下一片空茫。过了一会儿，很久一会儿，他发现自己蜷缩着，膝盖抵着腰腹，头枕在Illya的大腿上。这一幕对于他们来说浪漫得过分，或许会让两人在明天都感到尴尬万分，不过Napoleon想这可以算作特殊情况，下不为例。Illya的阴茎还半硬着，有些灼热地抵着Napoleon的下颌，但他并没有再继续下去的意思。Napoleon的脸颊轻蹭着Illya柔软的毛发，感受着Illya在他头顶轻抚着的手。

“我不知道这样有没有用。”Illya说道，他的神情甚至带点羞涩。假如Napoleon还有余力的话，他大概会笑出声来。

“你仅凭直觉做的刚才那些？”Napoleon有些虚弱地调笑道。但他并不因此埋怨Illya，因为他已经知道对于他真正的需求，Illya的本能永远比他自己的头脑来得精准。

“不仅是直觉。”Illya有些恼怒地辩驳道，“我只是——”他犹疑片刻。“我只是不知道那样够不够。”

有一部分的Napoleon想要告诉Illya，如果这个都不够那么这个世界上就没东西够了。但他突然觉得就这样承认有些太直白了，直白到有些可怕。

“我当时以为他们会杀了你。”于是他听见自己这样说。他说出了一个显而易见的事实，几乎是一句废话，仅仅是对于他今晚这副恐惧万分的样子的一个解释。但就算如此，亲口把这句话说出来依然让他觉得内心起伏，五味杂陈。在他被重新勾起的惊恐中，Napoleon发现泪水再次漫上双眼，他使劲眨眨眼，希望把它们眨掉。在他那句话留下的一室寂静里，他听到窗外的雨簌簌而下，在后窗外的丛林里飞溅拍打，无休无止，像枪声——

 

枪声——

 

“是的，”Illya最终静静地说。依然用他还残留着凡士林的手抚摸着Napoleon的头发。“就差一点儿。”他叹了口气，声音几不可闻。“总有一天，他们会的。或许是明天，或许是下周。但——”

他顿住了，摩挲着Napoleon发丝的手指渐渐停了下来。Napoleon小心地扭过头，想要看清Illya脸上的神情。

“但什么？”他问道。发现Illya比他想象中更大幅度地耸了耸肩。

“我会努力让自己活着。”

他们两人都没有指出他这句话背后的暗示，Illya没说出口的那些话。在不久之前他还完全不在乎自己能活多久，直到他遇见了Napoleon和Gaby，是他们让他有了失去的资格。但这一点在庞杂的形势下或许并不那么重要，因为——

 

因为——

 

“这样很危险。”Napoleon神色严峻地说。毫无疑问这又是另一个事实，在他们这一行里，心有所系即意味着反抗命运。他们都清楚，今晚他们离终点很近了。今晚Napoleon差一点就因以为自己失去了Illya而崩溃失控。假如不是他强忍到了安全屋，得以逃脱的Illya又刚好赶回来收拾残局，才阻止了他的话——然而并不是每次都有这样的机会的。

“你后悔了吗？”Illya问道。他的声音冷静，甚至有一点好奇，但他放在Napoleon脖颈后的手轻微颤抖着。而Napoleon转过身去，在Illya的手掌上印下一个轻吻。

“不。”或许这样的表态依然不够。因为就算是Illya，也会想要反复得到承诺；因为那双能无论何时都能紧紧抱住Napoleon的手背叛了他。

“我们还有四个小时。”Napoleon加道。拉扯着Illya的手臂，希望他能听懂他的言下之意。Illya听从了，拉着Napoleon躺在床上，在背后环抱着他，一手揽着Napoleon的肩膀，把阴茎送进他的身体里。

“睡吧。”他的手掌放在Napoleon的胸前，正覆在心脏之上。“我会叫醒你。”

“嗯。”Napoleon模糊应道。他的眼皮缓缓下垂，整张床被他们搞得一团糟，他们得赶在Gaby来之前收拾好，还得冲个澡。但现在，他无法在在意那些事情了。窗外，雨依然固执地下着，残酷无情。他听着雨滴以固定的旋律击打着屋顶，听着Illya随着他的呼吸起伏着的有节奏的心跳。

他睡着了。梦到了——

 

鲜血，泥土，枪声，还有Illya——

Illya的手轻抚着他的心——

他的那颗心啊，残破不堪，但还在跳动着，坚定地跳动着，坚定地跳动着。伴随着那枪声一般的雨声。

 

FIN


End file.
